La pureté de ses notes
by AydenQuileute
Summary: Je te vois. Tu me souris. Je respire ton odeur mentholée et je sens l'eau entrer dans mes poumons. J'arrive... Underwater !


******La pureté de ses notes**

* * *

_La musique romantique est caractérisée par la présence d'un soupir entre chaque note..._

Anonyme.

...

_Underwater_ - Mika

* * *

Cette nuit est belle. Cette nuit, je m'apprête à te rejoindre. Cette nuit sera ma dernière. Cette nuit sera la plus belle de toutes.

Il fait froid. Il pleut aussi. Je peux entendre les gouttes de pluie s'écraser contre la vitre. Je peux voir différentes gouttes de pluie faire la course. C'est si jolie la pluie. Regarder le ciel pleurer est un sentiment tellement fort et poignant que je rêve parfois que la pluie ne cesse jamais de s'abattre sur notre planète.

Je suis assise sur mon lit. Mes jambes nues ramenés contre ma poitrine, je commence à avoir des crampes. Je n'aime pas du tout cette sensation d'être inapte à bouger.

Je regarde par la fenêtre. Un homme court, sous la pluie, pour prendre une femme dans ses bras et l'embrasse. N'est-ce pas adorable de voir de jeunes personnes amoureuses et insouciantes, croyant encore que leur amour survivra pour toujours ?

Moi aussi j'y ai cru. Et regardez ce que je suis désormais. Vouée a rester assise sur mon lit, les jambes en coton et repliées. Vouée à pleurer sa mort.

Je prends ma baguette et mets en marche la radio.

Alors la voix de Mika s'élève dans mon appartement.

.

___Bursting through a blood red sky_

Éclatant à travers un ciel rouge sang

___A slow landslide_

Un glissement lent

___And the world I've left behind_

Et le monde que j'ai laissé derrière

___It's enough to lose your head_

Il y a de quoi perdre la tête

___disappear and not return again..._

disparaître, ne plus revenir...

.

Je ne vois plus les gouttes faire la course ou le son de la pluie cognant la fenêtre. J'entends seulement les paroles de cette chanson.

Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Pourtant ce soir je sais que tout doit finir. Cela a duré trop longtemps. Sans toi, ma vie n'a plus aucun sens.

.

___When I fall to my feet_

Quand je tombe à genoux

___Wearin' my heart on my sleeve_

Portant mon cœur sur ma chemise

___All I see just don't make sense_

Tout ce que je vois n'a simplement pas de sens

.

Je t'en veux d'être mort. Tu aurais pu te battre, te défendre pour vivre. Tu aurais pu essayer au moins, pour nous. Je t'en veux de m'avoir fait tomber amoureuse de toi. Tout serait tellement plus simple si cela n'était jamais arrivé.

C'est de ta faute ! En mourant tu m'as abandonnée ! Prenant tout à ton passage : mes sourires, mon rire, mes yeux pétillant de malice, ma joie de vivre, mon espoir, mon coeur... Tu as récupéré tout ce que je t'avais donné. Et tu n'avais pas le droit !

.

___You are the port of my call_

Tu es le port de mon appel

___You shot and leavin' me raw_

Tu as tiré et tu me laisses froid

___Now I know you're amazing_

Maintenant, je sais que tu es incroyable

.

J'ai seulement besoin de toi. Est-ce si difficile ? Je veux seulement sentir tes lèvres sur les miennes, ton souffle dans mon cou, tes mains sur ma peau. Je veux seulement regarder tes yeux gris et toucher tes cheveux blonds. J'ai seulement besoin de t'avoir près de toi.

.

___'Cause all I need_

Parce que tout ce dont j'ai besoin

___Is the love you breathe_

C'est l'amour que tu respires

___Put your lips on me and_

Mets tes lèvres sur moi et

___I can live underwater,_

Je peux vivre sous l'eau,

___Underwater, underwater !_

Sous l'eau, sous l'eau !

___Underwater !_

Sous l'eau !

.

Les paroles sont tellement justes et représentatives de ce que je ressens. Je me laisse emporter par la musique. La voix de ce chanteur me berce.

Et là, je suis seule. Seule avec cette musique en boucle dans mon appartement. Seule avec cette pluie. Les gouttes d'eau brillent avec la lumière dans la nuit. On dirait des milliers de petites étoiles. C'est un paysage splendide. Mais moins beau que ton visage.

.

___Flying through a bright blue sky_

Voler par un ciel bleu clair

___With a space boy high_

Avec un grand astronaute

___From the world I leave behind_

Du monde que j'ai laissé derrière

___It's enough to lose your head_

Il y a de quoi perdre la tête

___disappear and not return again..._

disparaître, ne plus revenir...

.

J'ai tellement envie de te toucher une nouvelle fois. Et mourir est la seule façon. N'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux pas voler au dessus des nuages pour te rejoindre. Même la magie de notre monde ne peut braver la Mort. Alors je vais mourir. Pour toi et à cause de toi.

Je vais disparaître. Au fur et mesure, les sorciers et les sorcières m'oublieront. Harry, Ginny, Ron... Tous mes amis s'en remettront. Hein ? J'ai raison. Dis-moi que j'ai raison... Fais-moi un signe, quelque chose... Que je sache que je prends la bonne décision. Rassure-moi. Comme dans le passé.

.

___When I fall to my feet_

Quand je tombe à genoux

___Wearin' my heart on my sleeve_

Portant mon cœur sur ma chemise

___All I see just don't make sense_

Tout ce que je vois n'a simplement pas de sens

.

Je sais que je veux te revoir. De tout mon coeur. De tout mon être. Mais es-tu sur qu'une fois que je serais morte, nous serons de nouveau ensemble ? J'ai besoin d'être sur autant que j'ai besoin de toi.

Mes pensées sont emmêlées. Le doute me rempli. Je regarde la pluie tomber du ciel.

J'ai raison. J'ai toujours raison... Mais tout le monde fait des erreurs. Je suis humaine après tout...

.

___You are the port of my call_

Tu es le port de mon appel

___You shot and leavin' me raw_

Tu as tiré et tu me laisses froid

___Now I know you're amazing_

Maintenant, je sais que tu es incroyable

.

Aide-moi.. Si tu m'aimes vraiment tu dois me faire un signe.

Je regarde par la fenêtre. Le couple de tout à l'heure vient de partir. Plus amoureux que jamais. Plus ignorant que jamais...

Je porte alors mon regard sur le ciel. Il fait nuit. Les étoiles brillent et la Lune est à son apogée.

Soudain, une étoile filante traverse le ciel. C'es ton signe ! Tu me fais signe. ___Tu m'aimes..._

Attend-moi ! Je te rejoints le plus vite possible...

.

___'Cause all I need_

Parce que tout ce dont j'ai besoin

___Is the love you breathe_

C'est l'amour que tu respires

___Put your lips on me and_

Mets tes lèvres sur moi et

___I can live underwater,_

Je peux vivre sous l'eau,

___Underwater, underwater !_

Sous l'eau, sous l'eau !

___Underwater !_

Sous l'eau !

.

Je me lève précipitamment, cours dans la salle de bain, ouvre les robinets de la baignoire et j'attends. J'attends que l'eau monte à l'hauteur voulu. J'attends avec impatience de mourir pour de nouveau voir ton visage.

Ça y est. Je suis prête. Je mets un pied dans l'eau, puis le deuxième et enfin je m'assois. En pensant à toi, je me couche dans la baignoire.

.

___Underwater, underwater,_

Sous l'eau, sous l'eau,

___I can live underwater,_

Je peux vivre sous l'eau,

_With your love I can breath,_

Avec ton amour je peux respirer,

___Underwater_

Sous l'eau

.

Je te vois. Tu me souris. Je respire ton odeur mentholée et je sens l'eau entrer dans mes poumons. J'arrive...

.

___Underwater_

Sous l'eau

.

Je me sens lentement mourir. De plus en plus loin de la vie et de plus en plus proche de la mort. De plus en plus proche de toi.

.

___Underwater_

Sous l'eau

.

Et je meurs. En espérant te retrouver, ___seulement accompagné de ce chanteur et de __****__**la pureté de ses notes**____._


End file.
